


White House Christmas Party (AKA the obligatory mistletoe fic)

by lilapollomoved



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NB Lafayette, alex is trans, i just want u to know hes trans, its not important to the plot or mentioned, maria/eliza is just kinda mentioned, obligatory christmas mistletoe fic, so is john/laf/herc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilapollomoved/pseuds/lilapollomoved
Summary: Alexander really didn’t want to go to the office Christmas party. He already had so much work to do, and sure, even though he was a week ahead on paperwork, nothing was stopping him from being two weeks ahead. Except maybe this stupid Christmas party that every member of the White House staff and every close friend of Washington was more or less obligated to attend. If Alexander didn’t love the man like a father, he’d have half a mind to up and skip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends may i offer u this mistletoe fic for the cold winter months  
> brief mentions of alcohol bc theyre adults at a christmas party and i mean  
> be safe !!

Alexander really didn’t want to go to the office Christmas party. He already had so much work to do, and sure, even though he was a week ahead on paperwork, nothing was stopping him from being _two_ weeks ahead. Except maybe this stupid Christmas party that every member of the White House staff and every close friend of Washington was more or less obligated to attend. If Alexander didn’t love the man like a father, he’d have half a mind to up and skip.

But, of course, here he was, clad in a deep green sweater - the most festive thing he owned - and a pair of felt reindeer antlers that Lafayette had stuck on his head between shots. Now, they were off in some corner of the room splayed over both John and Hercules.

Alexander himself had resigned to hovering around one of many refreshment tables. There was a nice spread of snacks and drinks ranging from pizza rolls to some kind of fancy cheese and cracker plate. He had a private laugh thinking about how most likely only he, Lafayette, and Jefferson could pronounce most of the names of the cheeses.

By the 9:00 mark, he was decidedly bored. There was only so much people watching one could do when one knew everybody in the room. Lafayette had gotten drunk about an hour ago, and their boyfriends were trying to keep them from doing something like they did _last year_. Washington and the missus were chatting up some other friends of theirs, senators. The Schuylers were in a cluster dancing with their partners, Maria in Eliza’s arms and Angelica in John Church’s. Peggy had her arms around someone completely androgynous and completely unfamiliar to Alexander, most likely her plus one.

With everybody Alexander could stand occupied, he was stuck. He wasn’t much of a dancer, and if he ate another imported cheese or fruit salad on a stick, he’d burst. Thus he stayed glued to the refreshment table with a glass of some kind of fizzy non-alcoholic drink in his hand. He had long since taken to staring into space, too bored to focus on one thing.

“Alexander!”

He looked up from his feet to see Eliza and Maria approaching. Eliza wore a warm smile and had definitely had at least one drink while Maria latched onto her from behind. He gave a small wave.

“How are you? Are you having a good time?” Eliza asked, nudging Maria off her back so she could grab something from the table behind Alexander.

“As good as I can, I guess,” Alexander replied, “I mean, I’d rather be home working.”

Eliza elbowed him in the arm with a look of exasperation, “Come on, Alexander. Lighten up a bit! It’s been so long since everybody’s been together like this.”

Maria nodded in agreement, “Seriously, have a drink or something. God knows you need it.”

“Sorry, Maria, Betsey. I’d rather not leave myself to the control of alcohol.” 

Maria shrugged in a ‘you do you’ manner and stole something off of Eliza’s plate. Eliza tsk’d and tapped Maria’s face in a way that was supposed to look like a gentle smack but was more of an endearing pat. Alexander watched their exchange fondly- it wasn’t too long ago that he and Eliza had something, though she ended up breaking up with him for Maria. He was glad to see her happy and had since moved on to someone who nobody expected him even to tolerate in the slightest: Thomas Jefferson.

Of course, in the beginning, Alexander loathed the man. His first words to Alexander bashed his financial plan and immediately set the two on a turbulent path. However, though the two of them bickered almost constantly, they generally got along outside of work. That is, until Alexander-loudmouth-Hamilton decided to bring up politics again and ruin any peaceful moments they had.

Though Thomas was insufferable, Alexander couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. He was an intellectual equal, something which the Caribbean man had only found in Eliza. Even though all his opinions were wrong, Alexander had mused, at least he had someone who he could stand on equal footing with and who would always have a retort for him.

It was in these past few months that Alexander had stopped seeing him as just an equal. There was no doubt in the world that he was an attractive man. He’d witnessed firsthand just how toned he was at Lafayette’s last birthday party (which _of course,_ had to be a pool party to “usher in the coming autumn” or something equally as ridiculous and typically Lafayette). Months of near-constant arguing over bills and political opinions had a way of creating its own kind of tension- not necessarily sexual but equally as invigorating.

To say Alexander hadn’t scanned the room a few times to seek out man would be a lie. Even now, as Maria and Eliza bid him goodbye to join the others on the dance floor, he let his eyes give the room another sweep. He thought he’d seen the familiar puff of hair, though a further look provided that Lafayette had let their hair out of its bun and was beginning to get handsy with Hercules and John. They’d have to escort them somewhere more secluded soon, probably. Or home.

He was startled from his searching when a presence eased itself into the space next to him. He turned to look and, sure enough, there was the man in question. Jefferson looked down at him – God, he _hated_ when Jefferson did that but also found it appealing. Eliza had been the slightest bit taller than him, too.

“Hamilton.”

“Jefferson.”

They acknowledged each other and fell into a slightly uncomfortable but otherwise bearable silence. For a few songs, the two stood and watched Maria lead Eliza in some sort of complicated tango as Angelica and Peggy watched in amazement. The following attempt by Peggy and her partner to imitate their intricate step sequence was met with failure and, subsequently, laughter. Even Jefferson found himself chuckling silently at the sight.

“Did Madison leave you?” Alexander finally asked, breaking their silence. If he wanted to be closer to the man, he had to start some kind of conversation.

Jefferson huffed, nodding, “Yeah. Found some girl named Dolley and won’t leave her alone.”

“Huh.” 

And thus the conversation was done. 

Over the course of the last half hour or so, the two had scooted to the far end of the snack table. There was a growing crowd of hungry people, and neither of them wanted to be in the middle of it. Alexander was mid-thought about how he could change his wording in the next cabinet meeting to try and pass his bill off as something different when he heard a whistle from the Schuyler crowd. His head snapped up to meet Eliza’s mischievous eyes. She grinned and pointed up; his stomach dropped when he realized what she was implying.

Alexander’s gaze drifted up, and his face lit up bright red. Jefferson peered up and inhaled sharply, letting out a sigh after a few seconds. Now that they’d both seen the mistletoe, there was no escape. If they didn’t follow tradition, their coworkers would never let them live it down. 

Alexander, in his infinite determination and inability to let _anything_ sully his good name, sharply turned to Jefferson, leaned up on the balls of his feet, screwed his eyes shut, grabbed the lapels of Jefferson’s hideously expensive suit, and kissed him square on the mouth. When he tried to pull away after a second, he found one large hand on his waist and the other under his chin. Not only that but _Jefferson was kissing him back_. Through the blood rushing in his ears, Alexander heard Eliza and her sisters cheering and whistling. It wasn’t until his hands were settled on Jefferson’s chest and he heard Peggy playfully yell “Get a room!” that he realized they’d been kissing for almost the full duration of whatever song was playing.

Jefferson straightened himself up and smirked at Alexander’s wide-eyed stare. There was an unmistakable blush dusting his own cheeks, but he didn’t seem to notice. Alexander stood in stunned silence, hands still loosely on Jefferson’s chest and heat overwhelming his whole upper body. 

“You-” Alexander began, stopping short when Jefferson brought up a hand and ran a thumb across Alexander’s bottom lip. 

“Seeya, Alexander.”

And with that, Jefferson was gone, melted into the crowd somewhere leaving a frozen and very red Alexander to stand there like an idiot. In a moment he snapped himself out of his haze and started for the crowd.

“Hey, wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> thats all folks!! thank u for reading <3 and thank u to father_time for beta-ing  
> probably wont be able to update the other fic til after christmas because im having a bit of writers block for it oops  
> anyway !! happy holidays to everyone i hope u have a good one !!  
> tumblr is autisticgod, twitter is mastertactLcLan


End file.
